


Our First Kiss - Solangelo

by brina_writes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brina_writes/pseuds/brina_writes
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened with Will and Nico after the end of 'The blood of Olympus'?Well, I have, multiple times, and having dreamed about that moment so many times, I just had to write it down.I guess that's the good thing about being a writer, you can fill in the blanks to fill the holes some stories leave in your heart.This was a challenge, it was my first time doing so many things. First time writing fanfic, fist time writing from a male perspective, first time writing about a same sex couple. But now, when I read it, there's still something about this little story that I love. And I hope you enjoy it too.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, will solace - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Our First Kiss - Solangelo

I just couldn't stop staring. 

Will Solace was changing the bandages on a Hermes kid's arm, his hands moving with such confidence and ease. His blonde hair was pointing in all different directions after he'd run his fingers through it for the thousandth time, which he did every time he was working.

He looked concentrated, but he always looked so relax while he was working too. I didn't know how he did it, I mean, I'm no stranger to injuries and blood, but the way he deals with the people is what I don't think I could ever do. 

'Nico!' his voice brought me back, both Will and the Hermes kid (Callum, maybe?) were staring at me. How long have I been staring blankly at him? 

'What?!' I tried to sound annoyed even though I wasn't, like it was his fault and not mine that he had to yell at me. 

'I was talking to you,' Will said as he grinned, and made my heart skip a beat. 'Could you please pass me more gauze?'

'Yeah, sure.' I turned around and looked for the gauze in the cabinet behind me, glad to be able to look away so he wouldn't be able to tell how embarrassed I was for being caught staring. 

I had been helping Will in the infirmary for the past day and a half as per our arrangement when I returned to camp. I still couldn't understand why all these dying people would want a child of Hades around, after all, no one wants a reminder that death might just be around the corner. But no one seemed to be bothered by it, some even seemed… glad? I honestly didn't get it. 

I handed Will the gauze after a moment, and as I did, our fingers touched ever so slightly sending an electric wave all over my body. I felt a chill in the back of my neck and sensed the dead stirring under our feet. Not now! 

I looked down and concentrated on a spot of grease on the floor, trying to get my emotions under control, and sending the dead away. 

That was stupid, why was he getting to me like that? 

I glanced back up and saw that Will was looking back at me with a big grin on his face. Why did he have to be so damn charming? 

I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and I am not scared, I told myself. Still, another chill ran through my body.

After Will was done in the infirmary, we headed out together. I was planning on heading out to the lake, maybe go for a walk or just prop myself on the roof of my cabin and watch the campers go by. 

'Care for a walk?' Will was smiling that annoying smile again as he asked.

'Yeah, sure... Whatever' 

Whatever? Oh my God, common Nico, you can do better than that! I was so frustrated with myself, during the past days I kept making a fool of myself every time I was in front of this guy. I didn’t understand why he was still insisting to hang out together, I mean, I was probably the worst company.

We walked towards the woods, me trailing behind him, and after a few minutes, Will stopped under the shade of a big oak and turned around to look back at me.

'I've been meaning to get some alone time with you,' he said as he looked down at the floor and then back up at me, his eyes shining with something that looked like... guilt? No, embarrassment? Was Will being insecure? Really? This was probably bad. He was going to tell me that he couldn't have a Hades kid around the infirmary anymore, he'd realized he made a mistake and was done with me forever. I would go back to being all alone, hanging out with just myself and the dead. 

Before Will could talk again, I did. It was better to get this over with. 

'It's okay, I get it... I'm probably making them more nervous, I can stay away if that's what you were meant to ask me. I get it. Really.' 

Will looked back up so quickly that he startled me, and I jumped back half a step. He looked... angry?

'For Apollo's sake, you are so dense Nico!' He stepped towards me, closing the gap between us, and grabbed my hand between his.

Everything moved so quickly then, that at first, I wasn't sure exactly what happened. Will took a step towards me, his hand still in mine, a cold chill went all over my body, and I felt my hands tingle slightly. I thought they were gonna disappear, but instead, everything around us disappeared. 

It was only a second. We were there, and then we weren't. It was like being in the woods, and then a flash of darkness and weird noises engulfed it all, and then we were in the woods again. 

The familiar chill was running all over my body, and my head was spinning slightly. 

We were still in the woods but in a completely different spot. We were standing on the riverbank, the current rushing next to us and filling the air with the noise of the rippling water. The air smelled of pine, and the forest was denser around us.

'Whoaaa!' Will was still standing right in front of me, his eyes opened in shock, staring right back into mine.

'So... Sorry...' I barely managed to get the words out, I was feeling weak and dizzy.

'Did we just shadow traveled?! I told you no more Underwordly stuff! Doctor's orders, remember?! You're still too weak!'

I thought I saw concern in Will's eyes, but why would he worry?

I knew I was meant to rest, I was still exhausted after shadow traveling from Europe with the Athena Parthenos, and I have to admit I was still surprised I was alive after pulling that off. I had almost disappeared for good. 

'Sorry...' I repeated, my head tilting to a side. 'I didn't plan on it... I just...' I looked down to the floor and realized Will hadn't let go of my hand, so I pulled away and took a step back. 'I got nervous, I guess...'

Like if on queue, my legs buckled and I would've fallen over if not for Will, who moved fast, taking another step towards me and grabbing me by the waist. His hands felt so strong against my skin, that I felt a surge of strength go back through my body. 

'Um... Thanks.' I tried to steady myself but Will wouldn't let go. He was staring right at me, and I didn't know where to look.

'You got nervous... Because I grabbed your hand?' 

I couldn't answer. I think my mouth was hanging open just a bit, my eyes looking down towards Will's chin now. I couldn't meet his eyes. 

'Hey...' I thought I heard a smile on Will's voice, and I wanted to look up, but I couldn't make myself do it.

Will took his right hand out of my waist and put a finger under my chin, sending another electric wave through my body, and making me feel just a little bit stronger. He pushed my chin up and made me look into his eyes.

'What are you going to do then, when I do this?' 

Our eyes seemed to be glued together, and I couldn't look away, so I tried to open my mouth and say 'do what?' but before I could master a single sound, Will's lips touched mine. 

The sweet smell of lavender, cardamom, and ginger hit me, and it seemed to swirl around us. Will's lips felt like silk and tasted like cherry. I could barely move, and seconds stretched into minutes, time seemed to slow down, and then completely stop. My world had turned upside down. Will pulled away and before I even realized I was doing it, I smiled. It felt so strange, the muscles on my face seemed too tight.

'I...' I could only mutter the one word, and then my legs buckled again, my arms felt like jelly and I collapsed onto Will's chest. As everything started going dark, I thought I heard Will's voice.

'Damn you, Nico Di Angelo, don't you dare leave me now.'

Then everything went dark. 

I dreamed, I always dreamed, as all demigods do. 

I was back in Salona, and standing in front of me was a tall blonde guy with glittering golden wings. 

Bloody Cupid again!

'Oh, oh... Nico... Still trying to deny your feelings? Why don't you just give into them? I told you, you need to accept your feelings. Stop running away.' 

'You don't know what you are talking about! I'm not running away!' I felt the anger filling me once more, the grass around my feet starting to turn grey.

'Then what are you doing here? I'm not your enemy, Nico. I just thought I'd come to give you a tiny piece of advice.'

'What piece of advice?' 

Cupid grinned. 

'Already gave it to you.'

He dissolved into mist, and I was left there standing alone. 

The world swirled once, and I was standing in Camp Half-blood's Hill. I was looking at Will Solace with his black pants and black t-shirt, and he had black paint smudged on his face. It was the day I went back to camp to stop the war. 

'What are you doing here?' Will asked

'No, what are you doing here?!' 

The edges went blurry, and I heard Will's voice again, but he seemed so far away. 

'Nico, wake up!' 

'Nico, Nico!' I woke up, opened my eyes, and found myself lying on the grass next to a tree, my head was resting on Will's lap, who was stroking my hair with one hand while he patted my cheek with the other. He stopped as soon as he realized I was awake, and started talking so fast I could barely follow. 

'Damn you, Nico, you scared the shit out of me! I tried to carry you back to camp but you kept dissolving in my arms, I had to stop and wait, you've been out for a couple of hours, it's starting to get dark and I didn't know if I could keep all the monsters away after nightfall... And you... You...' He took a deep breath and sat upright, pulling away from me a bit. He pressed his palms to his eyes and shook his head. 

I didn't like that. 

I slowly sat up, and Will immediately moved his hand and put it on the small of my back, helping me keep steady. I turned my body so we ended up facing each other, and I felt the shadows lurking around, but for once in my life, I didn't feel like joining them. I pushed them away with all the power I had left and I felt my body become more solid than ever.

'Oh... That's better, way better.' Will looked relieved. 'I thought I might... Lose you,' his voice broke, and I lifted a hand slowly to ran a finger under his eye, catching the one tear that had tried to run away.

'Hm, you do really worry about your patients.' I said in a small voice. 

'You fool, I worry about you!'

I couldn't help it, for what felt like the first time in eternity, I laughed. A true, genuine laugh. I realized I didn't even recognize the sound of my own laughter, it had been so long... Since Bianca.

'What are you laughing at?' He asked with a grin on his face like he was trying not to laugh too, which made me laugh again, even louder. This time Will couldn't help but join in.

'What are we... What are we laughing at anyway?' He managed to say.

I remembered Cupid's words,  _ why don't you just give in? _ I felt my heart thumping so hard as if a stampede of Roman ghosts were charging into battle inside my chest. I raised my hand again and cupped Will's face. 

We both stopped laughing at once as I stared into his eyes. Without thinking it any further, I kissed him.

I kissed Will Solace...what?

And it wasn't like before, a sweet touch of the lips. It was a whole new sensation, a fire was burning through my veins and I felt so alive. Will's hands shot up and grabbed the back of my head, his fingers intertwining between my hair. I raised my other hand and moved it towards Will's back, our lips kept pressing against each other, our hands moving up and down like crazy like we couldn't hold each other close enough. I could hold him closer though… I pressed him against me, and as Will's chest touched mine, a wave of warmth surrounded me. I didn't want to, but after a while I made myself pull away. 

I looked at Will in the eyes, and I saw the fire burning behind them.

'Holly Apollo's cows! ' This made me laugh again. I smiled a huge smile and saw my reflection in Will's eyes. I could barely recognize myself, I had color in my cheeks and my eyes shone the brightest black. 

And then Will's lips parted again as he said 'I fucking love you, Nico.' 

For a split second, I thought about running away and hiding under the Earth, but as I looked into Will's eyes I felt more grounded than I ever had. I wanted to be alive, to feel alive.

'You make me want to be alive, Will Solace.' I said. 

One lonely tear fell down Will's cheek.

'That's the most beautiful thing you could've told me... Will you definitely stay at camp then?'

'Wherever you are, I'll be there.'

I laid back down and put my head on Will's lap, looking up at him.

'It's getting dark, we should get going.' 

I didn't think Will meant it, even though we probably should. 

'I know... But I'm not scared of the dark anymore.' 

As I said the words, I realized it was true, I had run away for years, sticking to the shadows, roaming between words, dead and living, Greek and roman, never belonging anywhere, and I had been afraid and lonely the whole time. I had feared that the shadows would consume me, that I'd dissolve into the darkness eventually. But not anymore, I had something to ground me to the living world now. I had Will. 

Will leaned down and kissed my forehead. 

'Okay, just five more minutes,' he told me. 

'Deal.' I said.

And for the third time that day, I smiled.


End file.
